


无名pwp两则

by Alsophilae



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsophilae/pseuds/Alsophilae
Summary: RPSPWP两则，时间线不一样。没有剧情只有做爱。名字没有写，但是有实际人物，fandom明显是我乱填的。作品为虚构+妄想，与现实人物没有一切关系，请勿胡乱对号入座。还真看出来是谁了的我提前谢罪，你可以在脑内打爆我只有黄色的狗头，但是求求不要在网络重拳出击我。





	1. Choke

已经结束了，令人失望的不是结果而是过程。

“你今晚简直就是垃圾。滚进来我们得聊聊。”

其他人都不带同情地看了小个子一眼，把场地都留给了一脸严肃的大个子和那个心情也不怎么好的小个子，有人还小声说了一声：他惨了。

高个子吼了一句：都滚。随即单手把小个子推进了房间，轰地关上了门，行云流水地揪起了小个子宽松的衣领，把他摁在了墙边。洁癖的小个子大声道，手放开！

“你他妈还敢回嘴，你心里清楚你今晚什么鬼样，咱们现在来说道说道。”高个子完全不怵对方的刺，手压根没有松开，反而把衣服揪得更紧，几乎要把仅仅高过他肩膀一些的小个子揪得离地。

“我知道，我他妈的比谁都知道我搞砸了成吗？你他妈以为我好受？操你妈的，别再闹得这么大了，让我安静一点！”

小个子的手尝试推开面前的人，高个子的脸已经离他很近，他能感觉到对方还在兴奋中的鼻息和说话时候的口气都喷在他脸上，对方的汗的热量似乎都要传染到他，把他还没消退的好斗点燃起来。可是对方是如此强硬，一如既往纹丝不动，牙齿仿佛下一秒就要把他的脸皮咬下来。

哦，真的咬了。

高个子的额头碰撞他的，发出惊人的声音，平时高声嘶吼的嘴巴此时也不闲着，把他喋喋不休的嘴巴狠狠堵住，急促的鼻息相互拍打对方的面颊，鼻头，人中甚至双眼，他们两人的眼睛都瞪着对方，充满了紧张，双方都明白面前的人是半步不退的人。

但是双方的嘴巴都没有停下来，被高个子咬住了嘴巴之后，他们对视了许久（也许不久），两方几乎是同时准备说话，然而意识到嘴唇的动作，他们又开始了接吻。

从嘴唇到牙齿到舌头，无不在攻击着对方，鼻息在攻防中升级，互相的瞪视仿佛能点燃空气，唇齿的撕扯仿佛下一句话就会从他们的喉咙里被咒骂出来，但是同时只有低声的哼声从缠绵的唇中流露并成为密闭的房间内的主角。

小个子的手放了下来，高个子也把揪着的手缓缓放开，两人气喘吁吁地分开，仍然是小个子咒骂了一声“去你妈的”。

高个子毫不犹豫地给了他一膝盖，身高优势正好击中了小个子的腹部，让小个子恶心又难受地弯下了腰。“操你的，混账，操你的。”

面对喋喋不休的小个子，高个子比他还能说：“你知道这是什么，少啰啰嗦嗦的，你知道你让我们有多麻烦。”他迅速解开裤头，弯着腰的小个子正好面对着他的胯下。他的长手稳稳地按住小个子的脑袋，趁对方失衡，他已经把他的器物暴露在高热的空气中，直面小个子的作呕和毫无规律的鼻息。他粗鲁地把手指按进了小个子的嘴中，碾开他的牙关，直直将阴茎送了进去。

小个子的大眼睛抬起来瞪着他，嘴巴被塞住了也不妨碍他用眼神咒骂似的，高个子的嘴巴也没停过：“给我把嘴巴乖乖张开，把你那张臭嘴给我堵起来，小垃圾，把态度给我掰直了知道吗？操的，操你这个小荡货，操烂你这张只会说大话的臭嘴。”说话间的喘息不停，在他胯下的小个子正挥舞着长臂打算把他推开，但仍是高个子的态势占优，将他狠狠按在了腿间。汗味和阴茎的腥味完完全全堵住了小个子的呼吸道，到最后他气喘吁吁，红着带泪的眼睛视线仍然笔直地戳着高个子。

双方心里都知道没有人会退缩。器物已经完全勃起，小个子的咽喉已经完全不足以容纳，但是高个子仍未满足，也从来不会。他摁着小个子的后脑勺，把粗长的硬物强硬地按进去：“来，你就这么点本事？嗯？“他拍着小个子的后脑勺，用力地把自己的性器塞进去。“把嘴张好，这东西能噎死你，给我噎进去，噎死你，操他妈的，死啊，给我去死，啊？”随着激烈的抽插，他仍不停地诅咒着，而咽喉被肆虐的干呕声也不绝于耳。小个子的大手无力地挂在对方的小臂，甚至无法像平时自己掌握主动权那样用嘴唇和舌头服侍。正如眼前人所说他正处在缺氧和呕吐的边缘，好几次他想狠狠合拢嘴巴给他一下，但面前人的另一只手牢牢地摁着他的牙关，咸腥的味道攫紧了他全部的注意力，他抽搐似的挣扎了一下，随即又被更疯狂的咒骂洗礼了一轮。高个子狠狠拍了一下他的脑瓜，他顿时觉得耳鸣不已天旋地转，呕吐的感觉更加强烈，随之而来的又是猛烈的抽送，从舌尖到上颚再到扁桃体都被火辣辣地糟蹋着，当他想要吐出来时，面前人的器物又会再次地捅进他喉咙深处。他粗糙的手微弱地挂在高个子精瘦的手臂上施压，然而丝毫不见效果。

只有混杂着粗喘的咒骂声和持续间断的干呕声反复侵犯着双方的耳朵，“噎死了没有，嗯？这就是堂课，懂了吗？”他的谈吐总是粗鲁又充满侵略性，这正是他喜欢的一点，也因为他们是同类，因为他泛红的眼睛也在死死地注视对方，他看到对方的嘴角有着不怒反笑的弧度，随即对方把手抽出了他的嘴巴又给了他一巴掌。“小骚货，你知道的，你知道我就喜欢你这么强硬，嗯？别把你他妈的态度放在你犯错了的时候，知道吗？”他啐了口唾沫，正好吐在了小个子的鼻子下方，透明的泡沫缓缓流进了对方嘴里，他把手从对方嘴里抽出来，把唾液抹开在小个子的娃娃脸上，引来洁癖的拳头往他身上无力地锤了两下。他轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊，见他的嘴巴蠕动了一下，便又硬生生捅了进去，把对方的意图全都闷堵在了喉咙里。“少他妈废话，知道了？给我吞下去，妈的你的嘴巴最适合做这个。”咒骂声逐渐被咬着牙的粗喘化开，最后变得支离破碎，只剩下短促的“操”。性交的动作变得格外激烈，随着每一次深插小个子的喉咙都会发出半呛不呛的低吼，伴随着高个子激情的粗话，“choke，choke，lil bitch，die，die！”

小个子知道他的极限，也知道这个人已经让他有了点活动空间，只有后颈的手不停地攥紧他的皮肤。他动了动嘴皮子和舌头，迎合着最后的爆发。

那人一向精力旺盛得很，射精也像箭一样在他喉咙深处一股一股地喷，他最终还是被呛着了，咳嗽也被鼓动的阴茎深深堵在嘴里，唾液疯狂分泌，流到了下巴也把对方的裤子染湿。高个子深呼吸着享受着高潮，痉挛的喉间正在榨取他最后的余韵。唾液混着精液从小个子嘴角涌出来，他用手指又捧起来塞回了小个子嘴里，直到他爽够了才罢手，任由小个子不停咳嗽。

高个子的喘息也异常响亮，住嘴了少顷，又捏着对方的下颌，让小个子把嘴里的东西咽下去：“把最后一件他妈的事做完，知道吗？”他仿佛要让人窒息而死似的他不断重复着骂声。小个子想给他一下，被高个子结实地卡在墙边，直到疯狂的咳嗽停下，他吞下了所有腥臭的精液为止。他好不容易站了起来，没有看高个子一眼。高个子搂着他的肩膀拍了拍，往门口走去：“来，和伙计们吃顿饭好好聊聊。”

两人到门口处，小个子的喘息才渐渐平息，然后给了身边人一肘子。


	2. Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想让他们戴套的，真的。

年轻的再次来到了年长者的新家，两人一进门，猴急的年长者便将他摁进怀里亲吻起来。谨慎的年轻人想要把门关上，却在绵密的拥吻下迅速地放开了念头。反正这里已经远离人烟，他们就算想在外面的泳池为所欲为也不会有事。更重要的是，年长者的存在感是如此强烈，充满传染力的热情迅速把他脑中这个男人以外的存在全部烧光。他们的距离已经贴至最近，年长者蓄的粗硬胡须在他脸上来回摩擦，让他又痒又激动。他的长臂抱住了高个的年长者，胯间在年长者精瘦的大腿上下摩擦。“你憋不住了是吗，小母狗，没法控制你淫荡的冲动是吗？”在两人黏腻的唇齿交接之中，年长者还是没有放过说话的机会，他灼热的气息笼罩了年轻人的鼻间，但后者只是扭了扭贴着他胯下的腰，“看来你不像你看起来那么能干。”

年长者咧了咧嘴，用力吮了吮年轻人的嘴唇和舌头。他被年轻人一把推开：“我要先洗洗。”随即便听到年长者一声“啊！”地放开他，“你和你该死的洁癖。”

他们去了不同的洗浴间，但是年轻人的洗澡时间实在是太长了，而年长者已经裹好了浴袍躺在他的大床上，无心地浏览年轻人随身携带的ipad。不出所料，整个设备和云全都是他沉迷的研究视频，作为前辈，他也忍不住苦笑一下。终于泡完澡出来的年轻人冷不丁把他手中的ipad抽走，只有下半身裹着浴巾的他毫不客气地先发制人，骑跨在了年长者的腿上。

后者看着他完美饱满的倒三角形上半身，舔了舔唇咽了口唾沫。他的手不老实地抓住了年轻人的臀肉，下流地揉捏。骑在他身上的人把他的浴袍粗鲁地扒开，双手摁在他的胸膛，“I'll take the lead.”

“你喜欢就行。”他话音未落，便被年轻人钉在床上接吻。年轻人拼命地吮着他的唇，但是两者都似乎要把对方吞了似地用舌头感受对方的口腔。年轻人把抓着他臀部的手拉上了腰，示意年长者把他搂得更紧些。他们的胸膛紧贴得密不透风，在汗水的滋润下，两人都透过肌肤感受到对方的乳头已经勃起了。除了挂在腰间的浴巾，年轻人的下半身是光裸的，他摆动腰部，让光裸的胯间摩擦身下的皮肤。阴毛互相摩擦的触感让睾丸酥麻抽动，年长者的呼吸顿时更加粗重，手开始不规矩地往年轻人腰间摸索，试图解开浴巾。

年轻人没有拦着他，大手捏着年长者的整个下颌，让年长者仰头与他接吻，另一只手解开了浴巾，让浴巾覆盖了自己的下半身，遮住了年长者的视线。他咬着年长者的下唇吮吸厮磨，“你想操吗？你想不想知道我刚刚用你的浴室做了什么？我里面全湿了，你有能耐把我操到分不清哪些是你射的哪些是我放进去的吗，老头？”

“骚货，我会把你操到回不了家，就在这儿，把你他妈的肠子都捅穿了，让你的孩子们都知道他们爸爸是谁的情妇，嗯？”年长者从不会在嘴巴上输人，他的胸膛被年轻人的胸肌挤压着，从肌肤上也能感受到动情的心跳和火烫的汗水，他的手随性又恶毒地拍打年轻人的屁股，发出响亮的啪啪声。每被拍一下，年轻人便习惯性抿嘴，把年长者的下唇更用力地抿在嘴里。他的手往身后探去，骨节分明的长指轻而易举地塞进了臀缝中湿润的肉洞，抽插起来发出了噗嗤噗嗤的淫乱水声。“啊你这个坏心眼的臭婊子——”年长者想要把身上的小个子掀开，却被用力摁在床上：“I'll take the LEAD.”

年轻人的手缓慢而色情地摸上了年长者的阴茎，它还是沉甸甸的，让年轻人伸出舌头舔了舔唇。他把年长者的手引导到浴巾下被盖着的自己的性器，命令道：“取悦我，赶快。”

“你能起来的样子可真是欠操。”年长者不由分说，把年轻人的龟头紧紧钳住，满手都是性器分泌的前列腺液。年轻人被刺激得昂起头，抿起嘴的模样依然如年少般倔强，让年长者兴奋得难以自拔。他快速抽动着浴巾下的手，浴巾耸动的模样暗示着被盖着的位置有多色情，而他的嘴从来都是停不下来的，“怎么了小兔崽子，水这么多？是不是这边也想有东西塞塞？”他的拇指毫不留情地持续蹂躏年轻人黏腻的尿道口，年轻人的嘴里嗯嗯作响，结实的腰开始前后摆动。“光操你的手不够？想让我操你那张吵死人的嘴？”年轻人的手不甘示弱，比起年长者急躁的动作，他的显得更加受控制。他的手更大，完全笼罩住了阴茎的柱身，沾了年长者的前列腺液细细勾勒凸起的青筋，感受器物在手中的抽搐和鼓动。他缓缓舔了舔上唇，“我猜你可终于有点用了。”

他将年长者完全勃起的性器塞进了湿润的臀缝，上下扭腰起伏，引诱火热的枪头在他已经扩张过的洞穴浅浅进入又拔出，那充满弹性的穴口被操得一张一合，每每被抽出便发出啾的一声。年长者被撩得难耐，用另一只手捏他丰润的臀瓣：“嘿，别搞小花招了，来吧，让我操你，你不就是为了这来的吗？”年轻人享受他粗重的喘息，不再帮他手淫，把年长者捏着他臀部的手拉到他饱满的胸膛上。“怎么，练这么漂亮的肌肉就是为了让你做爱的时候这么来劲是吗？”年长者揶揄。“那你可没这个待遇。”年轻人反过来嘲讽他挂不上肉的身子。说话间，年长者的性器已经长驱直入，未来得及说出话的年长者长吟一声，罢了喊了一声“操”。

“对，操，操用力些，嗯...”年轻人被顶到了敏感处，臀部摩擦年长者紧绷的大腿根，让被紧缠到硬物往自己最受不了的地方反复碾压。两人的关系已经持续了多年，年长者早已对他知根知底，却一点没有配合的意思，任由他一人自由操控，而他只是遵循年轻人的吩咐抓捏手底的胸肌，只是偶尔用掌心擦过年轻人勃起的硬粒。“让你...操用力些，老头，这就算用力了？”年轻人被他抓得难受又无法释放，绷紧了臀部激烈地上下了一番，把年长者躺着的上半身拉起，将对方的头压在胸膛。“让我看看你的真本事还有多少，嗯？还是说早就被你的前妻榨没了？嗯？”年轻人故意挑衅，果然看见年长者眉头皱了皱。他们不经常提起这些事，年长者知道年轻人这些时候的挑衅都是从他身上学来的。他一口将年轻人的乳头吮进嘴里，立刻发力把本已经深入的性器往更深处硬塞。他双手掰开了年轻人的臀部，让胯间与臀部更紧密地贴合，随即如年轻人所愿地啪啪抽击起来。“啊对，没错，就是这样，啊——”年轻人终于扔掉他的理智，大声宣泄出来，在年长者的耳边浪叫出声，“对他妈的，操进我肚子里，嗯...操，我要射了，嗯先让我射一次，操。”他迎合着年长者急促的插入，让年长者的深入都顶在舒服的地方，单手环着年长者的双肩，另一只手为自己手淫。他的阴茎已经怒张抽搐，一跳一跳地为前列腺刺激而兴奋，透明黏腻的前列腺液滋滋地一股股冒出，“嗯，再操用力点，快点，啊、啊啊——”精液噗噗地随着年长者的抽插有节奏地喷射，明明已经在浴室射过一次，这一次仍是势如破竹，浓烈的腥味瞬间弥漫在二人之间，让双方都更为兴奋。“别停、不要停，继续...对...啊嗯...”其实年长者压根没有停也故意无视了他的不应期，只是一门心思地操。“哈，你以为我会停？你他妈开始的这一切，我今晚会把你操到你他妈下半辈子射精都忘不了被我操成母狗的样子，嗯？”年长者一边用牙齿和唇舌服侍他的乳头，一边说话的时候，胡须也在不停剐蹭光滑的胸膛，让年轻人又疼又痒。

年长者不知不觉已经坐直，让年轻人的长腿环着他的腰，双臂紧紧搂着他的肩膀。而两人的上半身又贴得严丝合缝，他爱死了年轻人胸膛的感触，把脑袋埋在肉缝中轮流啜咬挺立的乳粒，下半身越插越深，龟头几乎在S字直肠的入口处敲门。交叉的喘息和下流的淫语都各不示弱。“啊操，好深，嗯嗯，再顶进去，操进最里面。”

“嗯，嗯哼，骚货，你平时都得用什么爽嗯？要不要以后放些东西进去再操你？”年长者操得狠了，想要往年轻人的胸膛留几个牙印，却又硬生生忍住了。气不过之下，又更用力往年轻人的敏感处顶了几回，惹得年轻人又喊了一连串操，往他的背捶了几拳。“我的小情妇，亲爱的，你是不是用你这儿出的奶喂大你那两个可爱的小娃的？他们出落得那么像你，是你用这儿喂的吧？”火热的鼻息落在年轻人的胸中，年长者的额头抵着充满弹性的肌肉，感觉到了那砰砰加速的心跳。年轻人受不了这个时候被提到这些不该被提起的，收紧的内壁被更强烈地开垦，坚硬的龟头碾开他腹内的最深处，让他喘不过气来，只能用那双大手死命地在年长者的背部划下深痕。“操，我要被操烂了，嗯、嗯...又要射了，受不了、再操用力点，别停...”即便已经不能像之前那样呼喊，他仍然变虚喘一边命令年长者，而对方也毫不停歇地回应他。年长者仿佛要把他揉进怀里一样紧搂着年轻人健美的上半身，用粗糙的手掌反复抚弄对方的背肌。本留在穴内的润滑剂已经在高温中被摩擦成白沫，在动作间发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，黏在年长者的阴茎上又再次被捅进去，滴落的白沫又被操到粘在穴口，随着穴口的张合一吸一吐。年轻人低下头去寻找，额头碰着额头后两人都凝视着对方意乱情迷的眼睛，不由自主地又再接起吻来。随着激烈的动作，两人的唇齿也若即若离，年长者伸手固定了年轻人的后脑勺，深吻这个他第一眼就无法忘记的年轻人。“天啊，你太棒了，操，我想和你操到死为止。”在亲吻的间隙中，年轻人微微翘起了嘴角，换了个角度将面前人吻得更深。“那就操到我死那天，操到世界末日，嗯唔...”

没了（指我）


End file.
